Asterstorm
Asterstorm joined Blogclan on March 4, 2017 at 4:33 pm Fursona Asterstorm is a thick-furred blue-gray she-cat with faint tabby marks, deep blue eyes and a fluffy tail. On the blog Astie is mostly active on the Latest Posts and the BlogClan Tavern. She also enjoys playing the warrior name generators sometimes on the Fan Name Generators page. She likes to wander around the site and comment on random discussion pages and spoiler pages too. She runs and checks daily on Meowingclan. As she is recently running for senior warrior, she often check the Allegiances Chat Page these days. Purr-sonality Meowing Aster is overall a nice and honest cat. She is quite straight-foward too. She always thinks she is being funny, but she does not know what others think of this. Yet, she can be a bit over-thinking and perfectionistic sometimes. She is also kind of forgetful and hard to focus, so she is trying to improve herself these days. How I found Warriors The first time Astie met Warriors was in a book store, but she was not intreseted then as she thought she would not be able to complete reading such thick books (she was very young at that time). Many years later, when Astie was in Primary 4, she met Warriors again in a library. As the ones she saw was the Chinese translated version, she thought she would be able to read them. And from then on, she fell in love with the series. On the midway of The New Prophecy, she discovered many translation mistakes in the translated version, so she decided to switch to read the English version of Warriors. Fun Fact(s) * Her first Warriors book was Forest of Secret How I found Blogclan One day Asterstorm was searching a certain warrior cat on the Warriors Wiki, and in the trivia, it said the cat was name after a Blogclan member. Therefore, she became very curious about what this clan was and searched it up. She eventually ended up finding the site of Blogclan. Trailing Star Aster is not in the story plot of the novel yet, but she is chosen to be the primary artist of part 9 of TSGN. Meanings of the Names Asterstorm Aster: represents her blue-gray coat and blue eyes (the blue asters) Storm: represents her straight-foward and brave (in real life) personality Asterstorm: sounds like 'as the storm' when saying it all together, which is really cool and also reflects her personality Meowing Aster To show the fact that she can pretend a cat's meow very realistically and likes to sing the Meow Mix theme in real life. Astie and Aster Short forms of the prefix 'aster'. Astorm The direct combination of the words "Aster" and "storm". Meowingstar Same reason as 'Meowing Aster', but this name is for using in Meowingclan. Meowingfluff Warrior name of Meowingstar. She chooses the suffix 'fluff' because she loves fluffy cats. Stonelight It is the name the new official Warriors page generated for Astie. Fanfictions and Article(s) Fanfictions Since Astie is quite busy in real life and somehow being a perfectionist, she still has not complete writing any fanfictions yet, as she stops and rewrites them in the midway frequently. List of fanfictions (not yet complete) * For the Stars (stopped already) * Truth Articles Because Aster always wants her articles be as creative as possible, she usually use a very long time to think about one, and the number of article(s) published is also one. List of article(s) * What Ancestry do the Warrior Cats have? Favourite Cats in Warriors * Bluestar * Shadowstar/ Tall Shadow * Sun Shadow ** Astie actually kinda ships herself with him haha * Hollyleaf * Ivypool ** The new official Warriors site says Astie is very similar to her * Alderheart * Mapleshade * Sol (please don't judge :P) * Squirrelflight * Moth Flight * Needletail * Badgerfang * Cinderpelt Friends Blogclan add yourself! * Foxie * Crystie * Shadow * Spotsy * Moon * Sandpaw * Rainy * Flighty Other online friend(s) * Stormshine In real life * Moonfeather (not the one on Blogclan) * Dusklight (I remember there's someone who's called Dusklight on Blogclan too? But this Dusklight isn't on the blog) * There are actually more but Astie has not decided warrior cat names for them yet Blogclan Ships Astie doesn't know really so please add for her. Astie x Sandy (Sanstie :P) Astie x Flighty (Aslight) :D Quotes * Meow and hi! * Time runs so fast yet so slow. Please add more. Astie literally forgets what she'd said before. What others say about me Welcome to put down your thoughts on Asterstorm! "Ooh Astie is awesome! She's the best Meowingstar ��!" ~ Sandy "Astie is super great and funny! I love MeowingClan soooooooo much and she is Writing the breed book with us! ��" ~ Crystie "Astie is funny, caring, and a great friend! I wish I can just meet her on the spot! " ~ Flighty! (Astie: thanks everyone ❤️!) Trivia * Astie is in the Blogclan Instagram Chat Group * Astie (Meowingstar) is the leader of Meowingclan * Astie's obsession for cats is crazier than you can imagine * Astie has a really close relationship with her cousin's cat, Cleo ** In fact Astie named the cat and trains her * Astie always dreams of being a great artist ** You can enjoy her art on her instagram account, but you need to find it first. * As Astie enjoys being a bit mysterious, if you want to know her birthday and the place she lives, you have to hunt these informations down by reading the large amount of past comments on the blog. ** *insert evil laugh* ** Or you can know it by joining the Blogclan Instagram Chat Group * Astie started the Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds project in Warriors with Crystie ** PLEASE JOIN!!! * Astie is recently running for senior warrior ** Please vouch for her! Gallery For Astie's art, please go to her instagram account. Category:Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Shipped Category:Mentor